Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Delete Already How come nobody deleted Phineas and ferb get brainwashed already? It's a FAKE episode so why let it stand around all day. 01:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :It slipped by. I've redirected it to Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. — RRabbit42 02:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure! Dear Admins, I just wanted again to tell you that another fake page has risen. It's called Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure! I think it's fake because there are no sources that say that this song is real. Plus, This IP keeps making pages like this and I think he should be blocked. that is all. 16:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I may not be an Admin but I think it isn't being deleted since the episode it was supposed to show in hasn't aired. If there was another reason, I don't know what it is.—Ardi 23:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's got the earmarks of being fake (altering recognizable bits from another episode), but I'm inclined to give it a little leeway for two reasons: the episode will air in a week and there is precident for this kind of change (the song "Perry the Teenage Girl" based off of "Perry the Platypus"). We'll know in a week. :::Hey, Thanks. 01:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I watched the Cartoon this morning. This song is fake. is now Phin68 12:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I've redirected it to the 404 page. I am now checking this person's other contributions to see what else they've added. — RRabbit42 15:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) User talk:Ciencia Al Poder I just wanted to see why to delete a User tlk page that barely has been here. I found out that he is a bureaucrat from a spanish wiki. Perryfan Talk 19:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Videos Although I haven't put it yet, I want to know what others think on Deleting the pages with videos (such as, Chez Platypus (video) )since some of the redirects to past deleted ones have been showing up in the wanted pages and cannot be redirected to something else.If someone has a different Idea, feel free to suggest.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 23:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) That's was fun, Candace I think this should be deleted, because it sounds fake so i googled the title and description, i found nothing. i went back to the page and it hade a deletion candidate tag. we should probably wait til the date or dan or swampy confirms its fake though. (I'm AgentGoldfish, i just forgot to log in) :I agree. There's no such episode, yet the user is linking it onto other pages like it's real. Besides, I knew it was a fake when the user got Candace's voice actress wrong. That alone is a dead giveaway for a fake episode. Psychopulse 01:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::The person that added it has added many fake episodes in the past. After learning that they have done the same thing under multiple accounts at Wikipedia, they have been blocked for a year. — RRabbit42 01:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Save Taco Night Who DOESN"T LOVE TACOS? AND NIGHT? AND WHEN YOU PUT THEM TOGETHER.... YOU GET TACO NIGHT! Hooray! I think this page has potential to become a great page. LET IT BE! :This is more of a personal opinion than a way to make the "Taco Night" page better. Taco Night is probably one of our shortest articles, and no one has come up with a way to expand it into a full article in several months. I am re-adding the Deletion template to it. — RRabbit42 01:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Well... it is important to some stories. It is one of their reasons to go home after an activity, and it is a reason that Phineas and Ferb realize they are in Candace's stomach in Journey to the Center of Candace. That's a reason isn't it? It could be saved... just think about it. :::The information can be saved, but as a Background Information item on both episode pages. The separate Taco Night page either needs to be completely overhauled and extensively filled out, or else its content moved as I just described. That's what this discussion is about. Not that a taco night is unimportant. Just that is it significant enough to warrant its own page? So far it does not. — RRabbit42 01:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Taco Night page has been deleted. — RRabbit42 22:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rita Okay, firstly, "Rita" is not even the host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick, it's Nikki Stars. And second(ly?), it's certainly not a very fruitful page: "the host of lets all dance till were sick" I would delete it, but I can't. I totally think it should be deleted, though. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 01:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I object your adminhonor! I'm sorry but the page with the title How Doctor Doofinsmirtz prevented Candace from busting the boys therefore causing a series of chain events leading to Mom thinking Candace is CRAAAAZZY, which eventully Candaces does become. can't be deleted right after it was made! I was planning to make a table like Big Ideas and I thought others would help fix up the links. It might also need a name change. I must admit it is a little unfair to nominate it for deletion after nearly three minutes. I would of thought a page showing how Dr D prevented Candace from busting the boys would of been aproprite. Please let this page be kept, or for the love of god ... *pause* Just coz I can't think of something doesn't mean I won't do it. It'll be something bad. Fireside Boys. Please keep this page. I rest my case you adminhonor. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk :I'm not the admin, but I can see why the page was nominated; the name, most likely. Shortening it or making it more appropriate would be a good idea. Try making it on a sandbox on your page first. SomeoneD 20:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: That probably was it. But if that was the case then it's a case of judging a book by it's cover. Hope it's not. Then I can sue. Joking. I wouldn't sue. Or would I? No, I wouldn't. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk I am an admin and I have left a message on your talk page, Lordandmaster, as to why the page was nominated. It does not fit our Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Naming convention policy and contains several spelling errors. It needs to be much more concise and not contain netspeak such as CRAAAAZZY. Please change the title and start your article and then we'll decide whether to keep it or not. —Topher (talk) 21:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Also, keep in mind that Doofenshmirtz isn't actively working against Candace, it's just happenstance that when he and Perry fight, it cleans up the boys' project. Second, saying that Candace has become crazy is speculation at this point. It may look that way to her parents, but as outside observers, we know she isn't and why it is happening. — RRabbit42 (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A: Then change the name. I can't. B: Of course Dr D wasn't doing it on purpose. It's going to be a table about how he accidentally prevented it. Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk :I'm the one responsible for adding the delete tag to it. I suggest you make a sandbox page before making any actual pages for the wiki. Plus, as they said, the title doesn't fit their standards. I personally don't think a page like this is relevant since you can just read the episode descriptions anyway, and how the mess was cleaned up could always be explained on the Big ideas page or something.--Psychopulse 15:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC)